The ninja and the nymph
by selenaxnaruto
Summary: a new girl joins team 7. sasuke starts to have feelings for her. but no oneknows what she really is
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto with Sakura at the entrance to their village. Their sensei, Kakashi, told them to meet him at the entrance to the village at noon, but he, and Naruto, were nowhere in sight. "Hi guys!" Naruto hollered from the corner of the street. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Good, you're all here," Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared before the team.

"Ahh…sensei, don't scare me like that," Naruto whined.

"Sorry, but I have someone for you all to meet," Kakashi said. "You can come out now," he then said to the forest. Suddenly a girl, about Sakura's age and height, popped out from behind a tree. She had dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, a headband across her forehead covering her bangs, and gold armbands. She also had her hair pinned over her ears so they wouldn't show. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Arya. She will be joining team 7 until the hokage finds her a new team, so treat her with respect," Kakashi told the three ninjas.

"Hi Arya, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Naruto. I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it," Naruto said. "Oh, and the other guy is Sasuke."

"Hi everyone. Kakashi said that you were the greatest ninjas to befriend. I'm kinda new at the whole jutsu stuff so you'll have to explain some of it, but I am good at the martial arts," Arya said.

"Cool. I have an idea. Why don't we start training with some sparing?" Naruto suggested.

"Good idea Naruto. Alright… Naruto, you pair up with Sakura. Sasuke, pair up with Arya," Kakashi said. As the group headed to the sparing arena, Arya looked really freaked out.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," Sasuke told Arya, which didn't seem to help.

"It's not that I am scared, it's just I am used to fight Assassins, mainly women who weren't trained as ninjas. It's just so strange to me," Arya explained to Sasuke. When they reached the training field, everyone, except for Kakashi, stood on opposite ends of the arena.

"Is everyone ready? 3, 2, 1, Go!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto and Sakura lunged at each other. Sasuke used his speed jutsu to sneak up on Arya, but she was to fast for him. She grabbed his arm, spun him around, and gave him a hard jab to the knee. Sasuke tried to fight back, but he was still to slow. Arya now had him in a body lock and threw him across the field. Kakashi yelled for them to stop and named Naruto and Arya the winners.

"Wow, you're strong," Sasuke admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Team, we have a mission. It seems that there is an assassin running through the forest that is wanted for the murder of a women and her child. We have to stop this assassin before he kills anyone else," Kakashi told the 4 ninjas. "Alright! A mission!" Naruto exclaimed. "Does he always do this?" Arya asked. "He'll do something like that for no reason sometimes," Sakura explained to Arya. As the two girls talked, Sasuke stared at Arya for a few minutes. For once, he actually started to like a girl. He loved her beauty and her personality. He was curious, though, why she always had her hair over her ears. As the team walked through the woods, Arya suddenly stopped. "What's up Arya?" Sakura asked. "Someone is coming. I can hear it in the trees. Someone is coming very fast. Get ready," Arya said.

And she was right. In only a few seconds, someone jumped out of a tree and started throwing kunai at them. Everyone dove from the flying knives. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Arya. You are supposed to be dead. Don't worry though, I shall take care of that," the assassin said in a mocking tone. "Who are you and what do you want with Arya?" Sasuke said as he stood in front of Arya to keep her safe. "My name is Kurani, and for my reason, it is none of your concern," the assassin said. "It was you," Arya said as she stepped out from behind Sasuke. "You're the one who killed my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, aren't you smart. Then I guess you want to settle this now," Kurani said.

"Arya, what ever happens, don't use the power. It will only make matters worse," Kakashi said in a strong tone.

"No one is going to hurt Arya. Not you, not anyone!" Sasuke roared as he, Sakura, and Naruto lunged at the assassin. "Sasuke, wait!" Kakashi said. But it was too late. The three ninjas were already throwing kunai at Kurani. After only a few moments, they were on the ground. Sakura and Naruto were unconscious, but Sasuke was determined to keep Arya safe. He stood up and used his Sharingan eye to distract the assassin, but it did no good. Sasuke was thrown across the clearing and landed in front of Kakashi.

"That's it! I can't bear to stand and watch my friends get hurt. Kurani, you're mine!" Arya was suddenly in the center of the clearing.

"No Arya. Don't do it. You know what will happen if you do!" Kakashi warned as he saw her focusing her energy. "I have no choice. _Ampherous Menous_!" Arya shouted. Her hair suddenly flew all over the place as her energy was released. Sasuke looked with shock as he saw why Arya always covered her ears; they were pointed like an elf's. Then the ground shook, and the earth began to break. The earth was letting vines and roots shoot out of the ground and entangle Kurani. "Let me go this instant!" ordered the trapped assassin. "This is for you mom!" Arya shouted as she lunged at the assassin and stabbed her with a kunai knife. Kurani's body then lay limp in the roots and vines that entangled her. When Sakura and Naruto awoke they ran over to Arya to see if she was okay. As soon as the reached her, she fell to the ground and lay there unconscious. "Arya!" Sakura screamed. "Sensei, we have to get her to a hospital and fast!" Sasuke pleaded. "Sasuke, calm down. I shall take her to the hospital now. You three take your time getting to the village," Kakashi told the genin. As he left with Arya in his arms, Sasuke pleaded to the gods that she would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands in front of a recovery room, in the hospital, with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. It had been five days since they were attacked, and Arya was not awake. As a doctor came out of the room, Sasuke leaped out of his seat. "How is she doing?" Sasuke asked in an anxious voice.

"She is just fine. She woke up a few minutes ago. You can go in and visit if you want," the doctor replied. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all sighed with relief. The group of ninjas went into the recovery room to see Arya sitting up in bed, reading a book.

"Arya! You're awake!" Sakura said, overjoyed, as she ran over to her and gave Arya a hug.

"Sorry if I worried you guys," Arya apologized.

"You had us worried sick," Naruto said. "What happened, anyway?"

"Sensei, may I tell them?" Arya asked looking at Kakashi. "Yes. I think they should have a right to know," Kakashi agreed.

"What to you want to tell us, Arya?" Sasuke asked. "It's kinda complicated. But I think I could start by showing you all this," Arya said as she lifted her hair away from her ears. They all gasped at what the saw, all but Kakashi. Arya's ears were pointed like an elf's. One of her ears had a ring on the tip. "This is always why my hair was pinned in front of my ears. I'm not like any ordinary person. You see, I'm a nymph," Arya explained, and then there was a gasp that escaped from the genins lips. "Well, I not all nymph. I am half a nymph. You see, my mother was human and my father was a forest nymph. When my father saw my mother he fell deeply in love with her. He one day came up to her in his human form, and told her that he was madly in love with her. My mother admitted that she liked him in either human or nymph form, for she knew my father's secret. They then secretly married so neither's family would know of their love. But someone told the other nymphs that my father married a human. He was then executed for meddling with the human race."

"That's terrible," Sakura said.

"That's not even the worst of it," Arya told them of her childhood of being treated like a freak and almost being shunned out of her village. But while she telling the ninjas this, no one noticed the person listening in on the conversation. "And since my mother was murdered, and I was supposedly dead, I had to go into hiding. So I decided to flee to another village, so I came to Konoha. I didn't want to cause any problems or put you all in danger, but I didn't know what else to do. Can you all ever forgive me?" Arya finished.

"Of course we can forgive you," Sasuke said. "Yeh, there no problem with you being here, believe it!" Naruto agreed. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do witho…." Arya suddenly broke off and collapsed into Sasuke's arms.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked in alarm, and then he noticed that there was a dart in Arya's neck. "Sensei, Arya has been shot with a dart. What's in it?" Kakashi took the dart out of Arya's neck and sniffed it. His eyes suddenly looked alarmed.

"Sakura, get a doctor now! Arya has had a deadly poison injected into her!" Kakashi said in alarm. Sasuke looked down at the unconscious girl with alarm in his eyes, for he thought she would suddenly just die in his arms right then.


	5. Chapter 5

After about a day and a half, Arya woke up to be completely cured. "Thank the lord, you were so close to death that we had a hard time getting the poison out of your system." Kakashi was standing next to the bed. He seemed to have been awake all night to make sure she was alright.

"Sensei, why do people want me dead? Do they think I will curse them or something?" Arya asked with a tone that seemed that she was afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry, Arya. I have no idea. We need to keep a close eye on you now after being attacked twice in one week," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all waiting for their sensei to come with news about Arya. "I hope she's okay. People just keep popping out of nowhere and attack her like she is the devil," Naruto said trying to break the silence.

"I hope so too, Naruto. But she will most likely be okay. I've read in books that nymphs have an amazing ability to heal fast," Sakura said.

"I hope she is okay. I don't know why but Arya makes me feel like a different person when she is around. I have feelings for her, just like you used to have for me, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Oh me, oh my. The great Sasuke Uchiha has a little baby crush. And to think I wanted you as my partner," a familiar voice said. Everyone looked up to see Orochimaru, the sound ninja that had cursed Sasuke.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, nothing much. I gave up on making you my partner ages ago. All I want is the last one," Orochimaru said.

"What do you mean by the last one?" Sakura asked in a worried tone as she readied for combat. Her teammates did the same.

"What I mean is I want the last nymph, Arya. She is the last of her kind," Orochimaru said in a sinister tone. "And I am going to use you three as bait to get my way." All of a sudden, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had a dart in their legs.

"She'll never follow your way, you filthy snake," Sasuke said as he started to pass out. As he started to black out, he fell to the ground and heard Orochimaru's sinister laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

As Arya and Kakashi ate their lunches in the hospital, Arya asked a nurse if she could open a window. When the nurse left and the window was open, Kakashi started to explain to Arya how she blacked out again. All of a sudden a kunai flew through the window, just missing Kakashi's nose. The kunai hit the wall with a note dangling from it. Arya got out of her bed and took the note off the wall. As her eyes moved from side to side, reading the note, her eyes grew with worry and anger. "Sensei! Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto have been taken hostage. We have to save them," Arya said.

"Let me see the note," Kakashi said and took the note from the worried girl. "It says that they are in a cave in the forest by the Village hidden in Sound. It also says to go alone," Kakashi said with worry in his voice. Arya started to leave the room when Kakashi stopped her. "Arya. You are still recovering from that poison dart. You can't go after them," Kakashi said.

"Sensei, I have no choice. I have to find them!" Arya replied with determination in her voice.

"Fine, then. Here's the plan……"

In the cave

"Sasuke wake up," Sakura was saying. As Sasuke started coming to his senses, he saw his hands were bound tightly together by thick ropes.

"Where are we?" he asked Sakura.

"I don't know, Sasuke. All I remember is Orochimaru and having a dart in my leg. Everything after that is a mystery," Sakura replied.

"Well, well, well. You are finally awake," Orochimaru said as he walked into the cell.

"Why do you want Arya?" Sasuke demanded. The Sound ninja only laughed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. If she agrees to work for me, I will have complete control over her and her power. I will be the most feared ninja in the world. I will first take over your village, then the world!" he replied. Sasuke and Sakura just stared with their mouths open. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have to prepare the welcoming committee. Your friend will be in for quite a surprise." After the ninja left the room, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"There has to be something we can do. I can't bear the fact that our friend is in trouble," Sakura said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Sakura. She'll be alright," Sasuke replied. 'At least I hope so'.

In the forest

'Why did he have to take them' Arya thought as she dashed through the forest in search of her missing friends. 'Wait a second. It's quiet. To quiet' And just as she suspected, three ninjas lunged at her from different angles. Arya jumped out of the way just in time. She noticed that the three were Sound ninjas.

"You must be Arya, the nymph," one of the ninjas said. She was tall with very long, black hair. "Our boss sent us to give you a proper welcome." Suddenly the female ninja was holding a kunai to Arya's throat. "Follow directions and you will have at least some chance of saving your friends," she said in a sinister tone.

"Alright, alright. You win," Arya said. As she said this, the other two ninjas approached her with ropes in their hands. They then tied up Arya's hands behind her back. The ninjas then led her to a cave deep within the forest.

In the cave

Sasuke and Sakura were huddled together for warmth. Suddenly there was a bang as a door slammed open. The two young ninjas then went to the cell door to see who was coming in. A gasp escaped from Sasuke and Sakura as the saw four figures enter the dungeon. There were three sound ninjas pushing someone forward. The person was Arya. She was then thrown into a cell across from Sasuke and Sakura. As the Sound ninjas left, Sasuke saw the look of pain on Arya's face.

"Arya, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Arya only looked at the ground. "Please, Arya. Tell me what happened."

"It's all my fault," Arya said. "If only I didn't come to Konoha you wouldn't be in this mess. I put you all in danger the day I met you." Arya paused for a second. "I was in the recovery room with Kakashi when a kunai flew through the window with a note on it. It said you three were prisoners and the only way to get you back was if I surrendered myself and my power to Orochimaru. Kakashi said I should go because I was too weak. But I didn't listen. I came looking for you and ended up being captured by Orochimaru's thugs. That's it."

Sasuke was amazed at how much she cared for them. A thought crossed his mind that he should tell Arya his true feelings for her, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

A few hours later

There was a sudden bang as the dungeon door opened. The three Sound ninjas came into the room followed by Orochimaru. The ninjas opened the door to Sasuke's and Sakura's cell. One of the ninjas grabbed Sasuke while the other two grabbed Sakura and Naruto. Orochimaru sneered as the three young ninjas were forced from the room.

"I'll be back for you later," Orochimaru said. Then he left the dungeon, leaving Arya all alone.

"I wish I were never born!" Arya said, then she started to cry.

Wow. This chapter is way longer than the others. I wonder what happens next. Wait a sec, I am the one writing this fanfic! I already know! Duh! (laughs at self) Oh well. Please comment.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two hours since Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were taken away by Orochimaru's thugs. Arya was huddled in the corner of her cell, quietly crying to herself. The door to the dungeon then swung open with a bang. Arya quickly dried her tears so whoever was coming wouldn't see that she was crying. The door to her cell opened and the three Sound ninjas entered.

"It's time," the female ninja said in a sinister tone. One of the others grabbed Arya by the hair and forced her to stand up. The three ninjas then forced her out of the room. She was tossed into a large cavern where she saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all tied to pillars on the wall. Naruto was still unconscious.

"Are you guys ok?!" Arya yelled as she ran towards them.

"Get outta here! It's a trap!" Sasuke yelled right before Arya was knocked to the floor by Orochimaru. He had a large grin across his face at the sight of the nymph trying to get back up, for she was still very weak.

"You poor girl. Trying to save your friends from being harmed when you are the one getting harmed," the snake said, throwing Arya across the room. "The only way to save your friends is to work for me, fight for me. If you don't then they suffer."

"I will never work for you," Arya said.

"Fine then, your friends will pay the price then. I'll start with your little boyfriend," Orochimaru said. He did a few hand signs, and then Sasuke screamed. The curse mark on his shoulder started growing rapidly, causing Sasuke to feel pain.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Arya screamed. Then she paused for a moment. "Fine, I'll work for you," she said with a sigh. She then saw Sasuke struggling against the curse mark, trying to find the strength to speak.

"Don't do it, Arya! Working with him is a living hell!" Sasuke yelled to her.

"I'm sorry, you guys but I have to do this. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Please don't do this," Sakura pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." And with that she walked over to Orochimaru's side and look at her friends.

"That's a good girl. You may the right choice," Orochimaru said to her. "Now I will keep my promise and let them go." Suddenly the ropes were cut and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were free. Sakura ran to Sasuke's side to see if he was alright.

"Damn, I can't believe she joined with him," Sasuke said with pain in his voice.

"I can't either. Why would she do this?" Sakura said. Suddenly a giant cobra appeared next to Orochimaru.

"Arya, to prove that you are worthy, tell my pet to eliminate these brats, since you are able to communicate with it," Orochimaru ordered. Arya knew that the venom of a cobra was deadly. All of a sudden the snake attacked Arya, biting her right by her neck. "What! What are you doing?!" Orochimaru said.

"I did exactly as you said, eliminate, but I told it to attack me," Arya said getting weaker by the second.

"NO!!! This can't happen!" Orochimaru yelled, and then he disappeared.

"Arya!!!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled and ran to her side just as she collapsed.

"Hang on Arya, you'll be ok," Sasuke said holding her in his arms.

"It's too late for me. I always wanted to tell something. I love you, Sasuke," Arya said in a weak voice. Sasuke just started to cry, which was not normal.

"Please, hang on a little longer," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I want to tell you that I love you too, Arya." And with that he kissed her full on the lips.

"Remember, I am always with you in the spirit of the forest," Arya said, and then she stopped breathing. She started turning an ash white color and she was very cold. Arya had died.

"No….." Sakura said through tears. Suddenly Naruto woke up.

"Heh, why are you two crying?" Naruto asked. He then saw the body in Sasuke's arms and started to cry as well.

"Why did you have to sacrifice your life for us? Why?" Sasuke yelled through tears.

Back in Konoha

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were all at Arya's grave that morning. No one cried.

"I wish she was still here," Sakura said.

"We all do, Sakura," Kakashi said. "Some of us more than others." Then he looked at Sasuke. After a few minutes the group left, but Sasuke stayed behind. There was a slight breeze and Sasuke heard a voice.

'It must be Arya's spirit of the forest' Sasuke thought, and then walked away from Arya's grave with a smile on his face, knowing that she would always be with him in the spirit of the forest.


End file.
